Fantendo Fighters Delta Clash!/Story Mode
FFDC's story mode works similarly to FFU's story mode. Click here to see the main article. Chapter 1:A New Invasion There is a big army of minions gathering around the area, when a yellow figure comes in and rushes through them. Lectro, after beating all of the Silver Empire's minions, decides to head back home, when a newcomer,White challenges him! (Stage 1:vs Lectro/White:White/Lectro) However, Lectro sees even MORE minions coming then last time! He tells White to split up, and they do so. (Stage 2:Defeat 35 enemies:Lectro) Lectro looks behind him and sees a bunch of minions carrying away White's trophy! He decides to go after them and rescue White. Meanwhile, after his last adventure, Amusari heads back to the Blossom Village, when he sees that Escorpio was attacking the village. Without hesitation, he heads towards Escorpio. (Stage 3:Blossom Village:Amusari) After getting to the other side of the village, Amusari challenges Escorpio. They then begin to battle. (Boss 1:Escorpio:Amusari) After defeating Escorpio, Amusari finds out that it was a fake. He then heads out of the Blossom Village for his new quest. Amusari sees the minions flying away with White's trophy, but Amusari defeats the minions and frees White. the two then decide to team up. (Stage 4:Blossom Village:Amusari,White) After hearing rumors of an invasion at Blossom Village, Ski '''and '''Colt '''decide to investigate. On their quest, they come across Yoshi Village, and decide to investigate. (Stage 5:Yoshi Village:Ski,Colt) Ski and Colt proceed into Yoshi Village where they find '''Blushi '''protecting the village from a koopa takeover. (Stage 6:Yoshi Village;Ski, Colt,Blushi) after defeating the koopas, they face their commander, Kamek. (Boss 2:Kamek:Ski,Colt,Blushi) Meanwhile, Lectro heads toward an abbandoned lab.He goes inside, and sees a shut down robot. He gets the robot back online, who turns out to be '''Twister. Twister decides to help Lectro stop the invasion. (Stage 7: Abbandoned Lab:Lectro,Twister) In a small forest, Carl '''is trying to figure out a way to finally beat his rival Derby Dash.He then hears a ruffling in the bushes. '''Adrian, one of the main leaders of the invasion, comes out, and asks Carl to join them. Carl, not liking the idea of joining a big team, but excited that he finally has the chance to beat Derby Dash, excepts. Chapter 2:Last Defense Mewshi '''is about to take a bite of a big juicy fish in Verdant Grassland when '''Waddlenote,his sidekick and best friend, warns him of the invasion.Suddenly, the duo are surrounded by Scratchers and other minions. (Stage 8:Verdant Grassland:Mewshi,Waddlenote) the duo find a pond and rest near there, but suddenly Flip the Frog '''hops out and startles them. Flip apologizes, and the two decide to team up. Lectro and Twister escape from the abbandoned lab and end up somewhere in Yoshi Village (On the opposite side of Blushi,Ski, and Colt) where they find '''Glowy. The three decide to team up after seeing Adrian and Carl's ship up in the skies. (Stage 9: Yoshi Village:Lectro,Twister,Glowy) In Tart Tower, Swift '''is racing as usual, to try to get faster than he already is. He then sees smoke rising up from the other four areas in his homeland. He then runs over to get to solve the problem. (Stage 10: Tart Tower:Swift) After getting to Donut Desert, Swift sees that a giant monster, which turns out to be Triclyx, the main cause of the problems in Swift's Homeland area of Dreamland, is attacking the desert. Without hesitation, Swift begins to attack. (Boss 3:Tricylx:Swift) After defeating Triclyx, Swift runs to the other areas of his part of Dreamland to see the problem. Meanwhile, on the other side of Yoshi Village,things aren't going too well. Ski,Colt, and Blushi are trying to fight off the massive army of Shaded, commanded by Adrian. (Stage 11:Yoshi Village:Ski,Colt,Blushi) after defeating a good ammount of the Shaded, '''Dark Shogun '''appears, and tries to capture Colt (again...) luckily, Ski and Blushi stopped him as the battle commences! (Stage 12:Vs Dark Shogun:Ski,Colt,Blushi) Meanwhile, with Lectro,Twister, and Glowy, things aren't going too well with them either. The Neohog invasion is getting too strong, and Lectro,Twister, and Glowy have to retreat. (Stage 13:Yoshi Village:Lectro,Twister,Glowy) Meanwhile, Mewshi,Waddlenote, and Flip are exiting Verdant Grassland when the evil Bleck Rat appears! The trio challenges the tyrant, and he accepts (Boss 4:Bleck Rat:Mewshi,Waddlenote,Flip) After Bleck Rat is defeated, the evil '''Noel, commander of the Neohogs and Lectro's archnemesis appears! He turns Mewshi into a trophy, and Waddlenote and Flip must chase after him! (Stage 14:Verdant Grassland:Waddlenote,Flip) Noel gets away in the airship, and Waddlenote and Flip decide to wait to go challenge Noel again.Flip promises that they will get his friend back. Swift makes it to Cream Cove, and finds that a giant Hydra is attacking the cove. Swift starts to attack it, when out of nowhere, Dark Shogun comes down and holds of Swift. Agitated, Swift attacks the Hydra too. (Boss 5:Giadra:Swift,Dark Shogun) Seeing how well Swift can fight, Dark Shogun tells Swift about the people who caused him troubles the time before. Not knowing who is evil and who isn't, Swift agrees and together they set out to the other areas of Dreamland. Before long, they make it to Sherbet Snowland. They then find out the problem there is that a lot of enemies are attacking the area. The two then decide to start to get to the central cave. (Stage 15:Sherbet Snowland:Swift,Dark Shogun) They make it to Turndross, an ice monster who has attacked Sherbet Snowland before. Dark Shogun says they should attack him, and Swift agrees. (Boss 6:Tundross:Swift,Dark Shogun) They defeat Tundross, and the they go to the last area of this part of Dreamland. Swift doesn't know that DS is luring him into a trap. DS turns Swift into a trophy, but then he is saved by Amusari and White. The two Kirbys depart as Amusari fights DS (Stage 16:Vs Dark Shogun:Amusari) While Ski,Colt,and Blushi were trying to escape Yoshi Village, they find Carl aiming his trophy gun at Colt! Ski protects Colt from the blast but gets turned into a trophy himself.Carl takes the trophy back to the airship. (Stage 17:Yoshi Village:Colt,Blushi) Colt and Blushi chase after the airship until they meet up with White and Swift. The four heroes team up to find Ski. (Stage 18:Yoshi Village:Yoshi Village:Colt,Blushi,White,Swift) Chapter 3:On the Ship After defeating DS, Amusari heads for the Verdant Grasslands. (Stage 19:Verdant Grasslands:Amusari) he later runs into Diggy Mole, who tells him that Adrian and Carl have succesfully tooken over Verdant Grassland and captured most of it's residents. The two nod, and decide to journey further. (Stage 20:Verdant Grasslands: Amusari,Diggy Mole) Twister, Lectro and Glowy are heading to the Silver Empire's lab, when Twister suddenly gets separated by two shadows, unseen. When Twister wakes up, he sees he hasn't been kidnapped, but his two friends Alpha '''and '''Emerald '''took him from Glowy and Lectro. Twister was agitated but decided to ignore them and head after an airship which passed over the three robot's heads at that point. (Stage 21:Unknown Dustland:Twister,Alpha,Emerald) Meanwhile, Lectro and Glowy continue heading to the laboratory, where they then see '''Pyro. The three then head on into the lab. (Stage 22: Empire Lab:Lectro,Pyro,Glowy) Category:Subpages